List of Episodes
This is a List of Episodes of Family Guy. Since it's premiere on January 31st, 1999, Family Guy currently has a total of 426 episodes, spanning 17 seasons. There is currently a complete 18th season of 26 episodes, which is set to air on September 29th, 2019. In production, there is a 19th season with at least 26 more episodes underway that is expected to air in late 2020-early 2021. Episodes Season 1 *Death Has a Shadow *I Never Met the Dead Man *Mind Over Murder *Do and Die *A Hero Sits Next Door *Mind the Baby Gap *Love Thy Trophy *Brian Griffin: Portrait of a Dog *The Son Also Draws *A Picture's Worth $1000 *Death is a Bitch *Wasted Talent *Holy Crap *Meg for Mercy *The King is Dead *Brian in Love *Chitty Chitty Death Bang *Da Boom Season 2 *Road to Rhode Island *I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar *Dammit Janet! *Running Mates *Screwed the Pooch *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Let's Go to the Hop *Employee for Fire *He's Too Sexy For His Fat *Fore Father *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *Neighbor Pains *The Story On Page One *Missionary Impossible *Pubic Indecency *To Love and Die in Dixie *Lethal Weapons *Power Over Peter *When You Wish Upon a Weinstein *There's Something About Paulie Season 3 *The Thin White Line *Brian Does Hollywood *Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington *Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater *The Sandloss *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *And the Wiener Is ... *Blind Ambition *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *Mr. Saturday Knight *A Fish Out of Water *The Fat Man and the Sea *Peter the Cheater *A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas *From Method to Madness *Model Misbehavior *The Fat Guy Strangler *I Take Thee Quagmire *Death Lives *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Brian Wallows, Peter Swallows *Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 Season 4 *North by North Quahog *Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High *Peter's Got Woods *Don't Make Me Over *Petarded *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *The Cleveland Loretta Quagmire *Brian the Bachelor *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter *Road to Europe *PTV *The Perfect Castaway *Mo' Jobs *Jungle Love *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Hell Comes to Quahog *Deep Throats *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *Meg the Movie Star *Petergeist *Full Metal Jackass *Mother Tucker *Sibling Rivalry *Stewie B. Goode *Bango Was His Name, Oh! *Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure Season 5 *Stewie Loves Lois *Whistle While Your Wife Works *Prick Up Your Ears *Chick Cancer *E. Peterbus Unum *Brian Sings and Swings *Barely Legal *The Father, The Son, and The Holy Fonz *Saving Private Brian *Patriot Games *Brian Goes Back to College *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special *Boys Do Cry *Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey *Long John Peter *Road to Rupert *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *Love, Blactually *The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou *Family Gay *The Juice is Loose *It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *Untitled Griffin Family History Season 6 *McStroke *I Dream of Jesus *Back to the Woods *Airport '07 *No Chris Left Behind *Meet the Quagmires *The Man With Two Brians *Dog Gone *Mad Mex *Dog and Dumber *Ocean's Three and a Half *New Star Stew-Dent *Stew-Roids *Movin' Out (Brian's Song) *Breadlosers *No Meals on Wheels *Peter's Two Dads *Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air *Former Life of Brian *Blue Harvest *Play it Again, Brian *Peterotica *FOX-y Lady *Peter's Progress *420 *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Padre de Familia *Baby Not On Board *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie Season 7 *Road to the Multiverse *Jerome is the New Black *Hannah Banana *Quagmire's Baby *We Love You, Conrad! *Brian's Got a Brand New Bag *Extra Large Medium *Brian and Stewie *Family Goy *Big Man on Hippocampus *April in Quahog *Quagmire's Dad *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *Peter-Assment *Brian Griffin's House of Payne *The Bigger Loser *Spies Reminiscent of Us *Go, Stewie, Go! *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side *Partial Terms of Endearment *Dial Meg for Murder *Ratings Guy *Peter's Daughter *Quagmire's Quagmire *Foreign Affairs *The Splendid Source Season 8 *And Then There Were Fewer *Excellence in Broadcasting *Lottery Fever *Baby, You Knock Me Out *New Kidney in Town *Trading Places *The Mortician *Amish Guy *Halloween on Spooner Street *Stewie Goes for a Drive *Friends of Peter G *Teigs for Two *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Road to Germany *The Blind Side *Grumpy Old Man *Holly Jolly Folly *Save the Clam *Peter Gets Served *Business Guy *Three Kings *Secondhand Spoke *The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair *Livin' on a Prayer *Tom Tucker: A Man and His Dream *It's a Trap! Season 9 *Seahorse Seashell Party *Finders Keepers *Peter Problems *Farmer Guy *Mr. and Mrs. Stewie *200 Episodes Later *Forget-Me-Not *Cool Hand Peter *Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q. *And I'm Joyce Kinney *Total Recall *Killer Queen *You Can't Do That on Television, Peter *Burning Down the Bayit *Quagmire and Meg *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *7th Kevin *Leggo My Meg-O *Be Careful What You Fish For *Call Girl *Road to Jamaica *Internal Affairs *Brothers & Sisters *German Guy *Tea Peter *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 Season 10 *Back to the Pilot *Peter Runs a Marathon *Space Cadet *Chris Cross *The Giggity Wife *Brian Writes a Bestseller *Welcome Back, Carter *Turban Cowboy *The Old Man and the Big C *High School English *My Little Brother *The Big Bang Theory *Joe's Revenge *Road to the North Pole *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *Friends Without Benefits *Into Fat Air *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Bigfat *A Fistful of Meg *No Country Club for Old Men *The Most Interesting Man in The World *Brian's Play *Mom's the Word *Yug Ylimaf Season 11 *Life of Brian *Mobsters Inc. *A Filler in Need *Encyclopedia Griffin *Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee *Vestigial Peter *A Play on Turds *Ganging Down *Baby Got Black *Road House *It's in the Yard *A New Lease on Death *Grimm Job *One of the Girls *Sex and the Kitty *He's Bla-ack! *Death of a Mailman *3 Acts of God *Italian Stu *A White for the Coloreds *Into Harmony's Way *Turkey Guys *Hot Pocket-Dial *Wacky Races *Road to New York *Christmas Guy Season 12 *Candy Quahog Marshmallow! *Brian the Closer *The Book of Joe *Brian is a Bad Father *Fighting Irish *Junior Sized *Herpe the Love Sore *Take My Wife *Kimi Stupid Love *Pilling Them Softly *Underage Peter *This Little Piggy *Chap Stewie *The Heartbreak Dog *Peternormal Activity *Once Bitten *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter *Peter's Sister *The Peanut Butter Kid *Roads to Vegas *New Adventures of Old Tom *The 2000-Year-Old Virgin *Peter, Chris, and Brian *Brokeback Swanson *Quagmire's Mom *Scammed Yankees *Inside Family Guy Season 13 *The Simpsons Guy *Game Guy Advance *A Shot in the Dark *An App a Day *Kicking Arse *Bookie of the Year *Carter and Tricia *Guy, Robot *Roasted Guy *Road to India *Papa Has a Rollin' Son *Stewie is Enciente *Baking Bad *Peter Pan *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph *#JOLO *Hot Shots *Our Idiot Brian *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! *A Lot Going on Upstairs Season 14 *The Boys in the Band *Saturated Fat Guy *The Woof of Wall Street *Passenger Fatty-Seven *American Gigg-olo *House in Horror Hell *Fresh Heir *The Dating Game *Gronkowsbees *V is for Mystery *Cop and a Half-Wit *Ayyy! *Stand Your Brown *How the Griffin Stole Christmas *Stewie, Chris, and Brian's Excellent Adventure *Peter's Lost Youth *The FOX and the Dog *The Monitor Monitor *Peter's Def Jam *The Peter Principal *Dearly Deported *A House Full of Peters Season 15 *Emmy-Winning Episode *Dry Hump Only *Meaty Petey *The Finer Strings *A Call Too Far *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Foxx in the Men House *Nanny Goats *Peter in Purgatory *Veteran Guy *I'll Be the Judge of That *Follow the Money *Peter Gets Fired *Money Bot Me Love *Cash Meg Ousside *HttPete *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Maid in China *Are You There God? It's Me, Peter *Three's Company *Switch the Flip *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not on Tape *Peter's High School Reunion *Family Guy Viewer Mail #3 Season 16 *Don't Trust the D___ in Apartment 23 *Workin' for the Man *Hotline Hot Mess *An Original Age Old Story *Roasted in an Open Fire *Meg Girls *Brian Gets Booked *Genetic Mutilation *The Quagmire Housefire *A Thug's Life *Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal *Petey IV *Break a Leg *The Dog Whisperer *Winter is Dumbing *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor *Brian Come Home for Christmas *Send in Stewie, Please *101 Asexual Uses for a Condom *Pirate Booby *The Unkindest Cut *Brian Dates a Bitch *Mort Almighty *GriffinTube *My Wife is Your Wife *Green With Envy *Student Driver *In With the News *PeteHub *The Honeymoon Suiters *Dog Bites Bear *Family Guy Through the Years Season 17 *Married ... With Cancer *The Five Day Marriage *Dead Dog Walking *Pawtucket Pete *Regarding Carter *Stand By Meg *Big Trouble in Little Quahog *Con Heiress *The Invention of Guying *Pal Stewie *Bri, Robot *Griffin Winter Games *Trans-Fat *Family Guy Lite *The Strange Case of Dr. Stewie & Mr. Hudson *You Can't Handle the Booth! *Island Adventure *Two Heads Are Worse Than One *Drag Me to Hell *Swindler's List *Girl, Internetted *Throw It Away *Adam West High *Another Widow Opens *Hefty Shades of Gray *Trump Guy Season 18 Note: Order subject to change. *Disney's the Reboot *Absolutely Babulous *Brida *Cat Fight *Yacht Rocky *The Sound of Violence *Fecal Matters *Short Cuts *Global Affairs *Shanksgiving *Connie's Celicia *Quagmire Guy *Coma Guy *Rich Old Stewie *Undergrounded *Christmas is Coming *No Giggity, No Doubt *Buddha Bellied Bastard *Baby Stewie *Start Me Up *The Movement *Heart Burn *Better Off Meg *Movin' In (Principal Shepherd's Song) *The Talented Mr. Stewie *Peter & Lois' Wedding Season 19 Note: Order subject to change. *Cutawayland *Tales of Former Sports Glory *Boys & Squirrels *Meg's Wedding *Stewie's First Word *La Famiglia Guy *Deep Sea Meg Category:Lists